John Plasky
Unnamed son Unnamed daughter Unnamed son |status = Imprisoned |playedby = Graham Anderson |first = Child's Welfare }} John Plasky is a building superintendent who, along with his wife Magda Plasky, kidnapped young girls to keep as sex slaves. History While they were living in New Jersey, John and Magda Plasky went looking for a little girl to kidnap and keep as a sex slave. When they meet a girl named Laurie, who had recently ran away from home, they offer to drive her home and Laurie took there offer but when she got in the car, Magda and John Plasky drug and kidnap her. They then take Laurie to there house, where they imprison her in their basement, where they made her call them her parents. During her captivity, John Plasky would repeatedly drug and rape her. Laurie was told to never make noises while their were guests but during a Forth of July party, one of Magda Plasky's relatives accidentally shot her nephew in the foot. When the police respond to the accidental shooting, Laurie tried to scream for help but Magda Plasky went down to the basement and gagged and drugged Laurie so she would stop. Eventually Laurie, as a result of the sexual abuse gave birth to a baby but she was't allowed to keep it because it was a boy. After her son was taken away, Laurie became devastated and could not stop crying and the Plaskys abandoned her near a stadium. When the hospital Magda Plasky worked in closed, she and John Plasky moved to New York where she began working in another hospital and John Plasky became the superintendent in there new apartment. John and Magda Plasky then use there red van to kidnap a thirteen-year old girl named Celia Barber, while she was riding her bicycle with her father. Afterwards, Barber was put in a dungeon in the basement of there apartment and forced to call John and Magda her parents. During her captivity, Barber was repeatedly raped by John Plasky and as a result became pregnant. When she gave birth, John Plasky allowed her to keep the baby because it was a girl. Two years later, Barber gave birth to another baby but she was't allowed to keep it because it was a boy. Magda Plasky then abandoned the child on the steps of a church, not far away from the hospital where she worked. When SVU detectives Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins investigate, they question Magda Plasky and she eventually confesses, they then get her to take them and detectives Olivia Benson and Odafin Tutuola to their basement where they rescue Barber and her daughter. The detectives then Make Magda Plasky call John to lure him to them but she, while speaking a different language, warns John that the police are there and warns him to run but Amaro is able to capture and arrest him. After confessing John Plasky tells them that he was Laurie and Barber's whole world and that they will never forget him. He is currently in prison for two counts of kidnapping and multiple counts of rape against Laurie and Barber. ( : "Child's Welfare") Category:Criminals Category:Rapists Category:Kidnappers Category:Statutory Rapists Category:Conspirators Category:Males Category:SVU Characters Category:Ephebophiles Category:Pedophiles Category:Hebephiles Category:Imprisoned Characters